In recent years, tetraphenylmethane skeleton-containing compounds have been attracting attention in various fields and, for example, the cases below are known.
JP-A-2005-60626 (JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication) discloses a macromolecular compound, obtained by a three-dimensional crosslinking reaction of a compound represented by Formula (1) below, which can be used in an interlayer insulating film or a liquid crystal alignment film.
(In Formula (1), X is a tetravalent organic group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or a silicon atom; each Y is independently a hydrogen atom or a monovalent organic group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms; and each n is independently 0 or a positive integer.)
Furthermore, JP-A-2003-206278 discloses a tetraphenylmethane derivative represented by General Formula (1) below, which can be used in a light emitting device.
(Here, R1 to R20 are selected from hydrogen, an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an aralkyl group, an alkenyl group, a cycloalkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a hydroxy group, a mercapto group, an alkoxy group, an alkylthio group, an aryl ether group, an aryl thioether group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a halogen, a haloalkane, a haloalkene, a haloalkyne, a cyano group, an aldehyde group, a carbonyl group, a carboxyl group, an ester group, a carbamoyl group, an amino group, a nitro group, a silyl group, a siloxanyl group, and a ring structure formed between adjacent substituents, provided that at least one of R1 to R5 and at least one of R6 to R10 are a pyridine ring skeleton-containing substituent.)
Furthermore, JP-A-2004-59557 discloses a compound represented by General Formula (1) below, which may be used in an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an organic electroluminescent device, and various types of organic semiconductor devices.
(Here, in the formula above, R1 denotes an unsubstituted or substituted alkyl group or an unsubstituted or substituted alkoxy group, and n1 denotes an integer of 0, 1, 2, 3, or 4. When n1 is an integer of 2 or greater, the R1s are a plurality of identical substituents or a plurality of different substituents. Ar1, Ar2, Ar3, Ar11, and Ar22 are mutually identical or different groups and denote an unsubstituted or substituted aromatic hydrocarbon group.)